Certain electrical wire connectors widely used in splicing telephone wires comprise a body portion and a telescoping cap portion moveable toward each other, for example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,012,219 and 3,573,713. To insure positive permanent connection between wires inserted in the body portion of this type of connector, the cover portion must be forced into the body while preventing tilting or cocking of the cover.
Prior art tools for crimping the aforementioned connectors are of the pliers type such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,241. The crimping tool thereby provides the needed uniformly distributed pressure but holds only a single connector so the operator is required to handle each connector individually.
Another tool for crimping electrical connectors is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,867. This tool rigidly holds a connector in position to accept a plurality of wires to be joined. It assures a completed electrical connection by retaining the connector in position until a proper crimp has been made, then forces the properly crimped connector from the tool, and automatically presents a new connector in the proper position.
The tool described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,867 utilizes an elongated open-faced trough-like carrier to feed the connectors into the crimping tool. Such a carrier necessitates frequent loading because of the trough's limited capacity. In a typical use situation, a craftsman's hands become greasy from handling grease-filled cables, and it is therefore annoying and frustrating to load the trough at frequent intervals in the proper suggested procedure.